


Merlin, czarodziejski szczeniaczek

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Oto nastał kolejny dzień, w który osobisty służący króla Camelotu wkurzył swojego pana. A potem znikł. Artur rusza więc na poszukiwania Merlina, nieświadomy tego, jak bardzo zaskoczą go jego własne wnioski.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część fanfika powstała na potrzeby akcji _Tydzień Radości_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Czekam na przypływ weny, żeby móc napisać ciąg dalszy.
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi z brytyjskiego serialu animowanego; właściwie jest tytułem tego serialu (w oryginale: _Merlin the Magical Puppy_ ).

Król Camelotu Artur Pendragon nie był tego ranka w najlepszym nastroju. Tak naprawdę dotyczyło to większości poranków, bo Artur nie przepadał za koniecznością wstawania z łóżka, szczególnie ostatnio, kiedy tyle rzeczy waliło mu się na głowę i najchętniej zamknąłby się we własnych komnatach, żeby nie musieć stawiać czoła kolejnym problemom, ale akurat dzisiaj był wyjątkowo nie w sosie. Winny temu był oczywiście Merlin, zuchwały osobisty służący panującego władcy, czyli jego, co zresztą również należało do tradycji. Nikt nie potrafił wyprowadzić Artura z równowagi równie skutecznie, jak Merlin. W dni podobne do tego - czyli prawie codziennie - król Camelotu zastanawiał się, z jakiego właściwie powodu trzyma przy sobie takiego nieposłusznego, bezczelnego i dyletanckiego sługę. Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, naturalnie, że ją znał, ale i tak łamał sobie nad tym głowę niemal każdego dnia. Żaden inny człowiek służący na jego zamku, mężczyzna czy kobieta, nawet Gwen, żaden z rycerzy i wielmożów, nawet jego wuj, rodzony brat jego matki, nie ośmielał się robić tego, co Merlin - i był to argument działający zarówno na niekorzyść aroganckiego służącego, jak i za nim. Zwykle Artur potrafił w duchu przyznać, że przeważa jednak to drugie, ale w tej chwili wyjątkowo skłaniał się ku temu pierwszemu.

Nikt, NIKT nie miałby czelności obudzić panującego władcy przed świtem (było lato, na niebiosa, słońce wstawało nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie, ale to nie znaczy, że on też musiał!), bez słowa postawić mu śniadanie na stole i, wciąż milcząc, uciec, żeby już się nie pojawić. Artur początkowo czuł głównie niepokój, bo takie zachowanie Merlina mogło oznaczać napaść któregoś z sąsiednich królestw na Camelot albo inne niebezpieczeństwo, ale kiedy zwlókł się z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno, wyglądało na to, że reszta zamku nadal spokojnie śpi. Na wszelki wypadek wyjrzał jeszcze na korytarz, żeby zapytać o ewentualne nowiny pierwszego lepszego strażnika. Nie wyraziwszy zdziwienia widokiem króla w koszuli nocnej, żołnierz odparł spokojnie, że zgodnie z jego wiedzą nic się nie dzieje. Artur wiedział, że wiedza zwykłego wartownika może nie być kompletna, ale chwila nasłuchiwania powiedziała mu, że w całym budynku najpewniej panuje spokój, bo jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał, były oddalające się kroki mężczyzny, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiał. Żadnych krzyków, gorączkowego biegania, zamieszania, niczego. Czyli wszystko było w porządku. A skoro tak, to coś musiało być _nie w porządku_ , bo nawet Merlin nie miał w zwyczaju budzić swojego pana o tak pogańskiej porze bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Więcej: Merlin z reguły i chyba wręcz dla zasady sam nigdy tak wcześnie nie wstawał; właściwie najczęściej z rana bywał spóźniony, z czego Artur wnioskował, że jego służący nie budził się na czas. Król zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie przejść się do komnat Gajusza, dokąd zapewne Merlin wrócił po wizycie u niego, ale ostatecznie uznał, że mu się nie chce. Skoro Merlin miał ochotę być taki tajemniczy, to niech sobie będzie. Koronowani władcy nie są od tego, żeby biegać po ich własnych zamkach za dziwnie zachowującymi się osobistymi służącymi. Artur wrócił do łóżka i prawie natychmiast ponownie zasnął.

Ale teraz powoli zbliżało się południe, a Merlin nadal nie pokazał się w królewskich komnatach od czasu, jak je opuścił z wyraźnym pośpiechem. Kiedy Artur się obudził, tym razem sam z siebie, i zjadł wyraźnie naprędce przygotowane śniadanie (choć na szczęście tym razem nie składało się na nie wyłącznie stare jabłko i kawałek chleba z poprzedniego dnia), stanął przed dylematem konieczności ubrania się samodzielnie albo wezwania jakiegoś służącego, który najpewniej nie byłby Merlinem. Na szczęście zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję zjawiła się Gwen, która uroczo zarumieniła się na widok jego stroju, a potem poszła po George'a. Zanim opuściła jego komnaty, Artur zdążył ją zapytać, czy coś się dzieje i czy nie widziała może Merlina. Odpowiedź w obu przypadkach była przecząca, co go właściwie nie zdziwiło, bo jednego i drugiego się domyślał. Jak zwykle profesjonalny George pojawił się zaledwie chwilę później, ratując króla Camelotu przed szamotaniem się z własną odzieżą, wołaniem służby po całym budynku, tudzież późnoporannym spacerem zamkowymi korytarzami w samej koszuli nocnej. Artur wprawdzie nie przepadał za nadętym sługą, ale tak czy owak był mu wdzięczny za pomoc, podczas gdy w myślach obiecywał Merlinowi, że się z nim policzy, jak tylko jego niesumienny osobisty służący wyściubi nos z miejsca, w którym się ukrył. Niestety Merlin najwyraźniej nosa jakoś wyściubić nie zamierzał, więc Artur postanowił sam go poszukać. W tym celu najpierw udał się miejsce raczej oczywiste.

\- Gajuszu! - zawołał, kiedy wszedł do komnat medyka.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Artur rozejrzał się po głównym pomieszczeniu i bez zdziwienia odkrył, że jest ono puste. Na kominku płonął ogień, nad którym wisiał kociołek z bulgoczącą zawartością. Król wahał się przez chwilę, czy nie odstawić naczynia gdzieś na bok, żeby się nie przypaliło, ale ostatecznie uznał, że Gajusz z pewnością wiedział, co robił, kiedy je tam zostawiał. Poza tym nawet koronowani władcy, którzy jednak biegają po swoich własnych zamkach za dziwnie zachowującymi się osobistymi służącymi, nie są od tego, żeby zdejmować kociołki z ogni, doprawdy. Artur wzruszył ramionami i skierował się na schodki prowadzące do pokoiku Merlina. Oczywiście nie zapukał, zanim otworzył drzwi, choć nie dlatego, że był równie niewychowany, jak Merlin, który nie pukał, wchodząc _gdziekolwiek_ , nawet do komnat samego _króla_ , tylko dlatego, że był panującym władcą, więc praktycznie wszędzie w Camelocie miał prawo wchodzić bez pukania. Nie zawsze z tego prawa wprawdzie korzystał, ale je miał. I tym razem z niego skorzystał.

\- Merlinie? - zawołał tym razem pytająco, bo z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu nie spodziewał się zastać swojego służącego w jego pokoju.

Odpowiedziało mu piskliwe szczeknięcie.

Artur osłupiał. Spodziewał się wszystkiego - no, może niekoniecznie dosłownie wszystkiego, ale na pewno wielu różnych rzeczy, w tym sporej liczby dziwnych - tylko nie psiego szczekania. Nikt nie trzymał zwierząt w pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych zamku; koty można było spotkać w kuchni czy spiżarniach, gdzie polowały na szczury, muszy i inne szkodniki, a psy wyłącznie w królewskiej psiarni, położonej poza wewnętrznymi murami, nieopodal pola treningowego. Ale w komnatach? Niedopuszczalne! A już w ogóle co mogło robić jakiekolwiek zwierzę w ciasnym pokoiku któregoś ze służących? Po co Merlinowi pies? Bo to _był_ pies, prawda? Rzuciwszy okiem na łóżko (puste i niezasłane, nic dziwnego, że w komnatach króla Camelotu wiecznie panował bałagan, skoro jego osobisty służący nie potrafił utrzymać porządku nawet we własnej klitce), Artur opuścił wzrok, żeby poszukać zwierzaka na podłodze. Długo się rozglądać nie musiał: pies siedział na wprost, może o dwa kroki przed nim, i zamiatał brudną podłogę ogonem.

Był mały, zdecydowanie młody, kudłaty i czarny jak nocne niebo. Ślepia mu się śmiały, a z szeroko rozdziawionej mordy zwisał w psim uśmiechu różowy język, zupełnie jakby zwierzę cieszyło się na widok Artura. Zupełnie jakby go _znało_ , co było mało prawdopodobne, bo Artur widział tego kundla pierwszy raz w życiu.

Nie wiedząc, do powiedzieć ani jak zareagować, oszołomiony władca Camelotu gapił się na psa, który z kolei patrzył na niego, machał ogonem i dyszał ciężko, jakby był strasznie zmachany, choć jakim sposobem miałby się zmęczyć w tak małym pomieszczeniu, Artur nie miał pojęcia.

Całkiem możliwe, że sytuacja nie zmieniłaby się przez dłuższy czas, gdyby nie trzasnęły drzwi prowadzące na korytarz i nie rozległo się wołanie:

\- Merlinie!

Pies szczeknął.

Artur ocknął się. Tak jakby.

\- Gajuszu! - zawołał, bo rozpoznał głos osoby, która weszła do komnat medyka. Do swoich własnych komnat.

\- Panie! - odpowiedział Gajusz i chwilę później dało się słyszeć kroki na schodkach. - Co tu robisz, panie?

\- Szukam Merlina - odparł Artur trochę nieobecnym tonem, wciąż wpatrzony w psa.

Który znowu szczeknął.

\- Ach... - powiedział staruszek. Na mgnienie oka jakby się zawahał, po czym odpowiedział: - Wysłałem go do lasu po zioła.

\- Przed świtem?

\- Tak, cóż, tą roślinę trzeba zbierać o pierwszym brzasku, a stanowisko, na którym rośnie, znajduje się dość daleko, więc musiał wyjść wcześnie - wyjaśnił medyk niezbyt pewnym tonem.

Arturowi coś się zaczęło nie zgadzać. Fakt, Merlin obudził go nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie, ale nie na tyle, żeby po opuszczeniu miasta zdążyć zaszyć się głęboko w las zanim jeszcze wzejdzie słońce. Poza tym od jego odwiedzin w królewskich komnatach minęło już tyle czasu, że trzy razy powinien był zdążyć wrócić. Chociaż może już wrócił...

\- Wrócił już? - spytał dla pewności.

\- Kto? - Gajusz wydawał się dziwnie spłoszony.

\- Merlin.

Pies szczeknął ponownie. Artur powoli zaczynał mieć pewne bardzo nieprzyjemne podejrzenia.

\- Nie, nie. A przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - stwierdził medyk.

\- Wołałeś go, kiedy wszedłeś - zauważył Artur.

\- Zobaczyłem, że jego drzwi są otwarte, więc myślałem, że już jest. Ale widzę, że nadal go nie ma.

\- Kogo? - zapytał Artur. Nie żeby zapomniał, o kim właśnie rozmawia; chciał po prostu coś sprawdzić.

\- Merlina - wyjaśnił starszy pan trochę zaskoczonym tonem.

A pies zaszczekał.

\- Gajuszu... - odezwał się Artur bardzo, bardzo powoli, bo wcale nie miał ochoty mówić tego, co właśnie powiedzieć zamierzał. - Czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że w pokoju twojego podopiecznego znajduje się pies, który reaguje na jego imię?

\- Dobrze wyszkolone psy zwykle reagują na swoje imiona - odparł medyk, jakby nie widział w tym kompletnie nic niezwykłego.

Bo też w zasadzie nie było niczego niezwykłego w tym, że psy reagują na swoje imiona, zdecydowanie nie w przypadku psów dobrze wyszkolonych, a o takich mówił Gajusz. Ale przecież nie o to chodziło Arturowi.

\- Nie chodzi mi o jego imię, tylko o _jego_ imię - wyjaśnił Artur.

Co, jak sam musiał przed sobą po pewnym namyśle przyznać, wyjaśniało w sumie niewiele. Właściwie nie wyjaśniało kompletnie niczego. A nawet więcej: jeszcze bardziej gmatwało całą tą już i tak bardzo skomplikowaną sytuację. Dlatego król Camelotu wcale nie był zdziwiony, kiedy medyk wyjąkał niepewnie:

\- Co proszę?

\- Nie chodzi mi o imię tego psa - wytłumaczył Artur, tym razem powoli i starannie dobierając słowa - tylko o imię Merlina.

Pies szczeknął kolejny raz. Artur nie był już zdziwiony - z każdym szczeknięciem zyskiwał następny argument dla potwierdzenia swojej teorii, wprawdzie taki sam, jak wszystkie poprzednie, ale zawsze.

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał Gajusz.

Artur postanowił tym razem spróbować w jakiś sposób uniknąć wymawiania feralnego imienia, jakoś je obejść, bo miał już dość tego denerwująco piskliwego szczekania.

\- Chodzi mi o to, czy nie uważasz za dziwne, że ten pies reaguje na imię mojego osobistego służącego - powiedział więc po zastanowieniu.

\- Merlina? - spytał medyk z czymś na kształt konsternacji.

Pies oczywiście szczeknął, bo czemu by nie. Przecież zawsze szczekał, kiedy słyszał to imię.

Artura zaczęła boleć głowa.

\- Tak, jego - potwierdził poirytowany. - Było nie było, to mój jedyny osobisty służący. I proszę - dodał szybko, widząc, że Gajusz otwiera usta - nie wypowiadaj imienia twojego podopiecznego, który jest jednocześnie moim osobistym służącym, a którego obaj mamy tylko po jednym, bo to szczekanie wyprowadza powoli mnie z równowagi. Nie, po prawdzie to już mnie wyprowadziło. Kompletnie.

Zobaczył, że medyk posłusznie zamyka usta - najwyraźniej faktycznie chciał po raz kolejny wymówić imię Merlina, ale na _prośbę_ swojego króla zrezygnował - więc odetchnął z ulgą.

Tylko że nadal nie wiedział, co w komnatach Merlina robi pies reagujący na imię Merlina, bo nawet jeśli się tego domyślał, to musiał swoje podejrzenia potwierdzić. Postanowił przybrać trochę inną taktykę, skoro dotychczasowa najwyraźniej się nie sprawdziła.

\- Gajuszu - zagaił ponownie - co w twoich komnatach robi pies?

\- Pies? W moich komnatach? Ale co on miałby tu robić? - zaskoczony medyk odwrócił się, żeby zlustrować główne pomieszczenie, przez co oczywiście stanął plecami do rzeczonego psa.

\- No dobrze, nie do końca w twoich, tylko w klitce sam wiesz kogo - zgodził się Artur.

Gajusz posłusznie odwrócił się ponownie i podążył spojrzeniem za ręką króla, który wskazywał wciąż siedzącego na podłodze zwierzaka.

\- Ojej - powiedział tonem trudnym dla Artura do jednoznacznego odczytania. - Faktycznie. Pies. Co on robi w pokoju M...

Artur był dumny ze swojego refleksu, bo zdążył zasłonić medykowi usta. Potem badawczo spojrzał na milczącego psa. Zwierzak przekrzywił łeb w bok i patrzył na nich wyraźnie roześmianymi ślepiami. Artur był się skłonny założyć, że doskonale zna ten wyraz oczu. Widział go nieraz i niestety miał całkowitą pewność gdzie to było. A raczej u kogo. Westchnął.

Tymczasem medyk pokręcił głową, jakby chciał dać znać Arturowi, że może już zabrać rękę z jego twarzy, co król czym prędzej zrobił. _Chciał_ przecież uzyskać od Gajusza jakieś informacje, a byłoby to trudne, gdyby nadal zasłaniał mu usta. Choć przy odsłoniętych też nie było to łatwe, jak pokazały ostatnie minuty. Na razie medyk milczał i wyglądało na to, że w najbliższym czasie nie zanosi się na żadną zmianę. Na pewno nie, jeśli Artur się nie odezwie, więc musiał coś powiedzieć, mimo że nie bardzo miał pomysł, od czego zacząć.

\- Gajuszu - rozpoczął.

I na tym skończył, przynajmniej chwilowo. Nie mówił nic przez dłuższy czas, układając sobie w głowie pytanie za pytaniem, żeby wszystkie je po kolei z jakiegoś powodu odrzucić, aż w końcu ułożył sobie coś, co w miarę bezpiecznie mógł powiedzieć, przynajmniej według siebie.

\- Gajuszu - zaczął tak samo, jak poprzednio, a potem reszta wyleciała z jego ust z prędkością strzały z łuku: - nieuważaszżetosprawkamagiiżeMerlinazamieniływpsajakieśczary?

Pies szczeknął. Gdyby nie był tak zdenerwowany, Artur zapewne podziwiałby byłby pod wrażeniem, jak doskonale to zwierzę rozumie ludzką mowę. O ile oczywiście było to zwierzę...

\- Co proszę? - Starszy pan dla odmiany wyraźnie nie zrozumiał.

Artur mu się właściwie nie dziwił, ale nie miał ochoty powtarzać całości, dlatego skupił się na ostatnim i najważniejszym:

\- Czary.

\- Czary? W Camelocie? - Gajusz wydawał się po części zaskoczony, a po części... tak jakby... zmartwiony?

\- W tym pokoju - sprecyzował Artur.

\- Nie! - krzyknął medyk z wyraźnym przestrachem, który od razu spróbował ukryć kolejnymi słowami: - Jakim sposobem, panie, magia, tutaj, akurat w pokoju Merlina, to przecież niemożliwe!

Pies zaszczekał ponownie. Artur zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Zamknij się! - rozkazał zwierzęciu. - Małe szczeniaki nie powinny się odzywać, kiedy dorośli ludzie rozmawiają!

Pies posłusznie zamknął pysk, choć jego oczy nadal błyszczały łobuzersko. _Gdyby w ludzkiej postaci Merlin był równie pokorny..._ , rozmarzył się Artur.

\- Tak, magia - powiedział tym razem do Gajusza, zawarłszy w tych słowach całe zdecydowanie, na jakie było go stać. - Czary. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć można fakt, że w pokoju Merlina siedzi pies, który reaguje na imię Merlina, a nikt w zamku nie wie, gdzie właściwie jest Merlin?

Trzy szczeknięcia, które teoretycznie powinny były zawtórować jego słowom, nie rozległy się. Artur zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zamiast szukać sposobu na odczarowanie Merlina nie powinien raczej zatrzymać przy sobie tego psa. Wprawdzie zwierzak nie ubrałby go zapewne ani nie przyniósł śniadania (prędzej sam by je zjadł), ale przynajmniej _słuchał i był posłuszny_.

\- Ale, panie - odezwał się medyk niepewnie, wytrącając Artura z myśli - dlaczego ktoś miałby zmienić Merlina w psa? Przecież to tylko zwykły służący - stwierdził, choć Artur był pewny, że sam nie wierzy w to, co mówi.

\- Nie zwykły, tylko osobisty służący króla Camelotu - zauważył. _Poza tym mój najbliższy i jedyny przyjaciel_ , przyznał w duchu. - Który ma do mnie dostęp o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Który często jest wyłącznym towarzyszem moich wypraw. Który zajmuje się moją bronią i zbroją, przynosi mi jedzenie, przygotowuje mi kąpiel, ubiera mnie. Tyle sposobności, żeby mnie zabić, nie ma praktycznie nikt inny. Może o to chodzi?

\- Może - przyznał Gajusz, ale nadal nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Tak czy owak - uznał Artur stanowczo - trzeba go odczarować. Może powie nam, kto to zrobił, kiedy znów będzie mógł mówić, a nie tylko szczekać.

\- Oczywiście, panie - zgodził się starszy pan.

\- Zostawiam to tobie, Gajuszu, oczywiście. Przyślij mi Merlina, kiedy już go odczarujesz.

\- Oczywiście, panie - powtórzył medyk.

Czy Arturowi się wydawało, czy kiedy wychodził na korytarz naprawdę dobiegł go cichy głos Gajusza mówiącego: _Oj, Merlinie, Merlinie, coś ty znowu nawyprawiał_?

Bo tego, że usłyszał dwukrotne psie szczekanie, był praktycznie pewny.


End file.
